Fallen Angel
by VirginiaTin
Summary: But in a second I felt his hand on my arm. In one move he pinned me to the wall, lifted my hands up, and held both my wrist above my head. His face was only a few inches from mine, I felt his breath and warmth radiating from his body...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This one came up my mind when I was hearing the song "Fallen Angel" by l'ame immortelle . I hope that you like it. Please let me know what do you think.

PS. English is not my first language and now it's 02:53 AM so there can be some mistakes. Sorry if there is too many.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, neither the "Fallen Angel" by l'ame immortelle.

_"Fallen Angel"_

_I found you broken on the ground_

_From your mouth a bitter sound_

_That became sweeter as I approached_

_You in your deepest agony_

The first time we met you were a total outsider. The only thing important to you was your work and it was your whole life. You didn't notice anything beside bones and bodies. You build the wall between you and the other people. No one could walk close without your permission. And you rarely gave it. The only one who got it was Angela. But even she couldn't get too close to you. All these years you had been hurt by the ones you love. They've betrayed you, they've broken promises. You promised yourself that you would never suffer again. That no one would hurt you. You told me you didn't believe in love. Sex-yes, love-no. You were scared because the ones you love hurt you the most. Too deep to let you trust again. But behind this wall you are just little, scared girl. The one who cry alone, in the night.

_I put you up and raised you well_

_And more than stories ever tell_

_I fell in love with you those days_

_And hoped that you would too_

The first time we met you were unkind. The only thing you thought about was your work. You didn't understand my jokes, didn't know anything about pop culture. You didn't know who 'Scully and Murder" were. You used to say 'I don't know what that means'. You couldn't joke, couldn't lie. No matter how hard you tried it. You just couldn't. More time passed and you even started to like me. I tried to teach you how to have fun, to joke. I showed you films amd watched it with you. I explained all these things to you. One by one. I teached you how to ice skate, I showed you the world, you didn't know. Slowly, I let you take your time. And you trusted me. You started to see me as a friend. And you became my friend. I weren't longer the alpha male FBI agent. I became an alpha male, a partner and a friend. You stopped telling ''Don't call me Bones". You used to it. You started to like it. You started to show that you are human and have feelings too. That you're not only a doctor Brennan, you showed that you're also Tempie, Temprance and Bones.

Then I noticed something more. I wanted to spend more time with you. To see you smiling, rolling your eyes, arguing with me or teasing Sweets. I fell in love with you those days and hoped that you would too. But i draw the line, line we weren't supposed to cross. Sincerely, I was affraid of your feelings. I didn't know if you're feeling the same way. Though you once said that you didn't believe in love. But still I had hope. I hoped you would change your mind. And I was waiting.

_The more you've learned and grown_

_The less you cared for me_

_But I was too blinded by my feelings_

_To see the dawning agony_

_As soon as you could fly again_

_Into the open sky_

_You left me without any reason_

_Back on this world to die_

Soon, you stopped to be an akward doctor Brennan, you became woman, very attractive woman. Who could joke, badly, but still could. But this became my curse. More man started to flirt with you. And you didn't mind. You also started to do this. And I just stood there and watched this. I hoped that it was nothing important to you, that you would forgot them and again there would be only you and me.

But one day, I noticed that we're spending less time together. That we hadn't been seen each other for a few days. I wondered why. Then I bought two coffes and came to you. We had a case. I knocked at your door and... And some guy opened the door. "Honey, your friend to you" he said. You walked out from your bedroom. Your hair were in mess, his white shirt on your body, bare feet and blushed cheeks. You thanked for a coffee and said you would be in five minutes at my car.

Now, I am sitting at my car, wating for you. I don't know how all of this happen. How I could let this to happen? He doesn't deserve you. You deserve much better! But I won't give up. I will be fighting for you. You will see.

Please review x)


	2. Chapter 2

It supposed to be onepart but I decided to write one more chapter. This one is from Bones POV. And I really don't know if they will be another chapter, I'm still thinking about it.

Please let me know what you think about this one :)

_I found you broken on the ground_

_From your mouth a bitter sound_

_That became sweeter as I approached_

_You in your deepest agony_

The first time we met I didn't let you come near me. Didn't let you come closer to me. I didn't trust people, especially one too cocky FBI special agent, who you were these days. For me, you seemed to be too confident and stupid. You flirted with every other woman in sight. You used your charm smile on them. You could get whatever you wanted with that smile, you still can. But you used it too much. Then we were arguing a lot about everything. You loved to tease me to point that I became annoyed and irritated with you. You knew how to piss me off. But you absolutely had no idea how much your words were hurting me. I never show that, the life taught me how to hide my emotions. Only at night, when no one could see me, lonely tear were falling down my face.

_I put you up and raised you well_

_And more than stories ever tell_

_I fell in love with you those days_

_And hoped that you would too_

And very often I didn't understand what you were talking about. The pop culture was a stranger to me. I used to tell you "I don't know what that means". And you used to explain this all to me. But I remember once you said, we're like Scully and Mulder. I didn't know what that mean so I googled it. And I liked what that was, but I didn't tell you this. I didn't believe in it. I never had a friend like that and I didn't believe that I ever would have. I couldn't joke, no one laughed at my jokes. So the bones was the only thing, which I perfectly understand. It's only needed facts. And people could never understand what I was telling to them. They didn't understand scientific language. But you were were slowly explaining this all to me. You watched films with me, corrected me when I was wrong. You encouraged me when I did right. You taught me how I should be talking with people, how I could make them understand me. I was like a child who is learning the life. I was learning slowly and still I am learning. But you were patient, you still are. Slowly, you were helping me with everything I didn't understand. I stopped to see you as a stupid alpha male. You became something more. Then you became my partner and my friend. I stopped telling you "Don't call me Bones." I used to. I realized that it is only our. Personally, I was trying to stop being only doctor Brennan. I was learning everything, I was trying to start a new life, life as Bones.

When you weren't around I missed you. I missed your smiles, your jokes, your hand on the small of my back... I never believed in love, but that changed then. I fell in love with you. But you drew the line, line we weren't supposed to cross. Without a words I agreed with you. I was afraid, afraid of our friendship, of everything which we built. But mostly, I was afraid that you weren't feeling the same way, afraid of reject. Afraid that I would be alone once again. So I could only dream.

_The more you've learned and grown_

_The less you cared for me_

_But I was too blinded by my feelings_

_To see the dawning agony_

_As soon as you could fly again_

_Into the open sky_

_You left me without any reason_

_Back on this world to die_

The time passed by and I started to go out more with Angela. Sometimes with you too. Only few months ago, the men flirted with me and after 5 minutes they run away. Unless, they were so horny that they didn't notice my words. But they aren't bored anymore. You taught me that. You showed me how I should talk with them and I was doing what you told me to. And then he appeared - Mark. I started to spend less time with you, more with him. Truth to be told, he wasn't You. But he was someone with I could have sex. But I am still believing that you are the only man who can show me what 'making love' means.

Then one day you knocked at my door. And my heart fell on the floor. I was naked so Mark opened the door. I grabbed the first thing I found and wore it. I didn't even notice that was his shirt. I walked out from my bedroom and saw the look on your face. It was full of sadness, grief and jealousy. I could noticed that, but only on your face. I perfectly know your facial expressions. You told me we had a case and we're supposed to met at your car in 5 minutes.

But I am afraid of coming down. I - Temprance Brennan, who never showed any emotions - officially state that I am affraid of coming down and stay face to face with you.

I am afraid of what can You say, afraid of what I can say. But the most I am afraid that you will do nothing. That you will start to pretend that nothing had happened and nothing will change. That you will pretend that everything is OK. But we both know it isn't and can never be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I really had no idea what I want to do with this story. But the idea already came up my mind. So, hope you'll like this ;)**

**Chapter 3**

_Bones' POV_

Finally, after 15 minutes, I gained the courage to go down; without a word I got into the car and looked at the window. We drove in silence and after some time, Booth decided to break it.

"You and this..." he started unsurely.

"Mark." I helped.

"Mark... Well, you and Mark, how long do you know each other?" he tried to sound casual, but I noticed that the tone of hes voice was slightly different than normal. I looked right into his eyes. I wondered if he had cared, because he tried to pretend that he did not.

"A few weeks." I answered and once again focused on a window, but I noticed that he had clenched his jaw. He was not happy, he had reacted similar, when I was with Sully.

"So, why I didn't hear about him yet?" he asked with a visible hint of hurt in his voice, he looked straight at the road with both hands tight on the wheel. I did not know what I should answer, what I should say. That I didn't want him to know that Mark was substitute for him. That I was tired? What should I tell him?

"Booth, I..." I started, but he interrupted me.

"It's okay, Bones. I understand, you have to take care of your biological needs." this time I perfectly knew that he was hurt. He put his sunglasses on and our conversation was over. I wanted to say something, to explain, but I didn't know what I could do to let him understand. I opened my mouth, but shut them immediately. I decided that it would be better not to say anything.

Rest of the way we drove in silence with the tension so thick that we could cut in with the knife. Well, this is what probably Booth would tell. Well this is impossible, but I think that he could be right. 'Oh, I definitely spent too much time with Booth' I thought. I smiled slightly, but soon everything came back to me, our conversation. And world came back to his grey color.

When we reached our destination, I focused on the remains. But this time, Booth was not near me, he did not ask me about everything, he did not irritated me. He was somewhere else in the other end of the golf course, our crime scene. Truth be told, I used to hear his voice when I was working. But then was so silent, for me it really didn't matter that there were a lot of loud voices, I did not hear this one, who bring smile to my face. This time there was only professional mask and work in the field wasn't so excited, when he was not near me.

Through all day, we did not talk to each other and few next days were not different. Well, we solved our case quickly, but the tension between us was awful. Finally, I decided "I'll go to him tonight.". And so I did. Punctually at eight I stand in front of his door, took a few deep breaths, a few times thought about running away. Then I took the rest of my courage and silently knocked. He opened almost immediately, dressed only in a blue jeans and black t-shirt, which perfectly emphasized his muscular body and with a one day beard growth, which caused that my legs felt weak.

"Bones?" he asked suprised and went aside to let me in. I smiled shyly. Any man, never caused that I was feeling like a teenager, until now, no one caused that I was so nervous and did not know what to say. Only Booth can do that to me.

"Booth." I started. I came her, because I wanted to tell him the truth, no matter what. But he destroyed everything, all my courage died when I heard his words.

"Shouldn't you be with Mark right now? I'm pretty sure that he feels lonely without you." I knew he was hurt, I knew that he acted like that when he did not want to say what he was really thinking. But still I get irritated. It wasn't supposed to go this way.

"You think that you can tell me what I should do? Where I should be? Well, you can't! I came here to tell you everything, to tell you the truth, to tell you, to confess my feelings. First time in my life. But you seem to be not interested!" I shouted and turned around. I wanted to leave, but I felt his hand on my wrist, he tried to stopped me.

"Bones..." I turned to him with murder look on my face.

"What?" I spat and tried to take my hand away. Of course I could try to fight with him, but I was sure, that he was prepared for that.

He loose his grip a little but still was silent. I took the opportunity to take my wrist and headed to the door. But in a second I felt his hand on my arm. In one move he pinned me to the wall, lifted my hands up, and held both my wrist above my head. His face was only a few inches from mine, I felt his breath and warmth radiating from his body. I tried to break my hands free, but he was gripping them firmly, but not as much to cause me pain, but as firm to not let me take them away. I tried to move my legs, but he was standing in the way which did not let me do that. I was trapped.

"If you don't let me go I will start to scream." I hissed.

"Go ahead. Scream." he answered.

I opened my mouth to give a sound, but it was killed before it had escaped my throat. Booth used his own mouth as a muffler. Firstly he touch them aggressively, then his moves became gently. I gave up his soft, sweet lips, my tongue jointed to the dance. I felt that the grip on my wrist was lighter, he started to release them. His hand started their journey all over my body, also my hands joined to his. Slowly, we discover our bodies, piece of clothes started to fall down on the floor, making our path to his bedroom, where first time I experienced the miracle. Where, first time, I confessed my love, where I believed in true love. Where I broke the psychical laws and when I became one with Seeley Booth. Where he showed me what means making love and where I first but not last time I loved with beloved man, with the one who I love more than my life and with the one who never going to hurt me. The one to who I belong and who is mine forever.

**_~The End~_**

Please let me know what do you think :)


End file.
